Somewhere I Belong
by Dustren
Summary: Hiei recalls his past, and wonders if he belongs somewhere or not. Then he his visited by the kitsune we all know and love. SHONEN-AI HK ALERT!


_CRAPPY STORY ALERT!! Heheh, hello! I'm just warnin' ya guys, this is gonna have some Shonen-ai (for those who don't know, male/male relationship). Now that that's over with…  
  
This is just a short story that I wrote when I was bored. I sometimes tend to write better when I'm bored. SOMETIMES. It's just another one of those Hiei/Kurama stories. If you don't like shonen-ai, then I suggest that you **DO NOT **(bolded AND underlined) read this. So if you decide not to listen to me and start bashing me about it in a review, I'm just gonna shrug and say 'You should of read my warning, in the summary AND Author's Note.' Then again, it's only slight HK. There might be a small hint of it, and maybe a couple lines of dialogue.   
  
Now that other thing is over with, this story is about Hiei thinking about his past, and how he doesn't know where he belongs. That's when he is visited by the kitsune we all know and love. Enjoy!   
_  
  
  
  
_**Somewhere I belong  
**_  
  
Hn…   
  
I sat in a tree during the cold night. I looked out in the space, hearing and feeling  
the cold wind blowing around me. I didn't mind it, because I'm used to it. My cloak blew in a rhythm with the wind, and I just glared at the nothingness. Nothing ever seemed to go in my direction. Ever.   
  
_//When this began  
I had nothing to say  
But I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
I was confused// _  
  
Well, maybe meeting Kurama was one of the ups of my life, but the rest  
just makes me plummet downwards into an eternal void of darkness. I bet I was born to face this fate.  
  
_//And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
Inside of me//  
_  
Then again, I might not of. Maybe meeting Kurama was supposed to turn my life around. Perhaps not.  
  
_//But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing I've got left to feel  
Nothing to lose//  
_  
I recalled the time I was born. Those people talking… the elder and my mother Hina. She begged for my life, but it was no use. I was the Forbidden Child. I am the Forbidden Child. I needed to be killed before I caused too much trouble. Then, they got rid of me. They threw me off the island. Off course, they were sad of this, but others didn't care. They didn't care of me at all. But that person, Ruri was it? She gave me my mother's hiruseki, and I never let go of it.  
  
_//Just stuck/Hallow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
And the fault is my own//_  
  
Then I was found by the bandits. They raised me, of course, to be a… well, bandit. I was far more superior then them, and their fear of me grew as I grew, as my skills grew. I killed with ease, and found it fun. They continued to raise me, without the love that I needed. They raised me, until I came home one day…  
  
_//I want to heal  
I want to feel  
What I thought was never real   
I want to let go of the pain I've held for so long//  
_  
Their fear of me grew until it went too far. When I came home, they fled. They were afraid of me, so afraid that they couldn't raise me anymore.   
  
_//Erase all the pain 'til it's gone  
It's gone//_  
  
I left without notifying them. Why would they care anyway? They were just a bunch of bastards. Then again, they also raised me to be a bastard. I looked to my hiruseki for company, and whenever I looked at it, I felt warm, and happy. Hn. Then that bastardized demon came along and decided to piss me off. He challenged me to a fight. Of course, I couldn't refuse.  
  
_//I want to heal  
I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong//_  
  
Of course, this was an offer I couldn't refuse. I never miss the chance to sharpen my skills.   
  
_//And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
I was confused//  
_  
I drew my sword and fought him. He got a good slash in, and I dodged. But unfortunately, the slash sliced the string attached to the hiruseki, which was around my neck. The stone flew off me, and off the cliff we were on. I fell backwards as this happened from the attack, but I stabbed my sword into the cliff and flung myself upwards, my enemy taking it too far.  
  
_//Looking everywhere/only to find that it's   
Not the way I had managed it all in my mind  
So what am I//_  
  
I heard the demon's blood-curdling scream was my sword pierced through its torso. I pulled my sword out and kicked the dead demon away. I walked back to the cliff and searched for my beloved stone, in case it might have somehow landed on a piece of the cliff. Then again, it could have fallen in the river…  
  
_//What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the  
Way everyone is looking at me  
And the fault is my own  
The fault is my own//_  
  
I saw no glimmer, no shine, just the rushing waters. I glared down at it and scowled. How dare it take away what I have looked to for faith, for happiness.   
  
_//I want to heal  
I want to feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've held for so long//_  
  
I threw the demon off the cliff, the carcass still fuming of the smell of the dead and blood pouring from its chest. I didn't know what to do I was so angry. I pulled on my cloak and walked away, having an idea on how to find my beloved stone.  
  
_//Erase all the pain 'til it's gone  
It's gone//_  
  
I headed for a small hut nearby. This was where a surgeon lived. I believe he was called Shigure. I thought he could help. I was right.  
  
_//I will never know  
Myself until I do this on my own//_  
  
He seemed to be fixing something. I walked in and suggested we fight so he could work on me. He looked around at me, looking mildly interested, but then went back to working.   
  
I asked him if he could hear me.   
  
No response.  
  
I asked again, and he said that he could hear me, but wasn't interested.  
  
_//And I will never feel  
Anything else until my wounds are healed//_  
  
I then unsheathed my sword, and stabbed into my own left hand. At the sound of splattering blood, he looked around and saw the blood dripping from my hand.  
  
I winced in pain, and then smirked at him painfully. "Come on, let's fight."  
  
He said that he'd work on me, and he didn't even have to fight. That was easy. I pulled my sword out and listened to his instructions. He warned me of the immense pain of implanting the eye into me. The Jagan eye. I told him that I could take it.  
  
_//I will never be  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
And I will break away  
I'll find myself today//_  
  
I took off my cloak and lay down on the cold table. I looked coldly at the surgeon above me, who pulled out a knife. I glared at he lowered the knife to my forehead, and I felt it cut. I had never felt such pain before in my life. I screamed out in agony.   
  
_//I want to heal  
I want to feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've had so long//_  
  
After recalling all my thoughts, I sighed. Thinking of all that still sometimes brings me pain. Especially getting my Jagan eye implanted.   
  
  
I suddenly felt my body tense as I heard footsteps nearby. I looked down from my perch on the branch and saw Kurama's green eyes staring up in the tree.   
  
_//Erase all the pain 'til it's gone  
It's gone//_  
  
"You alright up there Hiei?" He asked.  
  
I looked away and shrugged.   
  
"Well, it's going to rain tonight. You may stay in my place."  
  
_//I want to heal  
I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong//_  
  
I shrugged again. "Hm, fine."  
  
Kurama nodded and began walking off. I hopped out of the tree and walked beside him. Then I realized I've found something I've longed for all along.  
  
_//I want to heal  
I want to feel like I'm  
Somewhere I belong//_  
  
This feeling… Kurama cares for me. He wouldn't have come out here for anything else. He came to warn me of the approaching rain.   
  
_//I want to heal   
I want to feel like I'm  
Somewhere I belong//_  
  
This feeling is new to me… what was it called again? Love… that's what it was.  
  
_//I want to heal  
I want to feel like I'm//  
_  
So this is where I belong. Here, with Kurama.   
  
_//Somewhere I belong//_  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
**Song**: _Linkin Park—"Somewhere I Belong"_  
  
  
  



End file.
